The Girl Who Tried
by DaughterOfLyssa
Summary: Meet Madilynn Ann Clare, the older cousin of Isaac Lahey. She is the daughter of Lyssa, goddess of insanity, rage, frenzied madness, and rabies. She is sent to Beacon Hills for two reasons. One is because after being in the two wars, she needs to heal after the deaths of important people. And two is to get to know her cousin. She packs her bags and goes to the mysterious town


The Girl Who Tried

Madilynn Ann Clare

Prolouge

—

I tossed and turned in my bed. I panted slightly, feeling myself slip back into my nightmare. Then I sat up and screamed.

This was a regular occurrence by now. It's been two years since the Giant War. Being the only living child of Lyssa, I was marked as an important person. Sometimes I get enough nightmares that keep me up for the rest of the week. I've developed PTSD, anxiety, and depression. I like to push my problems aside for the sake of other people so they don't have to deal with me, but it gets hard at times. My mind from when I first discovered I was a demigod was much purer to my mind now.

Let me fill you in on a few things. I first discovered I was a demigod at the age of nine. I am more advanced than some campers, but it came at a heavy price. I lost a piece of my soul. Like literally, I had to endure the pain of a piece of my soul being cut out. This resulted in me being far more emotionally fragile than everyone I know. And to add to that, I am labeled as a mistake on Olympus. I wasn't supposed to be born. But I was. To top that, I was smack dab in the middle of the Second Titan War. I lost my best friend, Henry Decker. He was a son of Athena. I didn't see the dracanae behind him until it was too late. She had stabbed him and he had died in my arms.

Then once again during the Giant War, I lost someone. Two people actually. They were twins. They were Sean and Sabrina Berry. They understood me. They lost their triplet in the Second Titan War. But then they died themselves. Sabrina died protecting me from behind and Sean committed suicide once he noticed his last sibling was dead.

Anyways, after I screamed, I started to sob uncontrollably. My cries could be heard throughout the cabins. A certain blonde snuck out of her cabin and hurriedly rushed towards my cabin. She pushed the door open and closed it behind her. She got on my bed and hugged me in her chest. I wrapped my arms around Annabeth and sobbed harder. After a few minutes, I managed to calm down enough to speak. "Sorry for waking you up." I sniffed, wiping my eyes.

"Don't worry about it. You need to tell about Chiron about your nightmares. He'll be able to help." Annabeth said, smiling softly at me. I sent her a watery smile and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you. For being there for me."

I could practically hear her beam. She hugged me back and patted my hair. Annabeth was like the sister I never had. We're close, close like her and Thalia, which is saying a lot.

/Timeskip\

I shoved my clothes in a black duffel bag. Annabeth stood off to the side, muttering something to herself. I shoved the last shirt and zipped up the bag. I turned towards Annabeth with puppy dog eyes, holding my arms out for a hug. She smiled and pulled my into her arms. We stayed like that for a while. When I pulled away, I said, "Come one, Wise Girl. I have to say goodbye to the others." I grabbed the duffel bag and headed for the door, with Annabeth trailing behind me.

I made it to the top of Half-Blood Hill. I saw my friends come up and hug me goodbye. I pulled the seven plus Nico and Reyna into a group hug. I turned to Chiron and hugged him. "Thank you for everything. I'll be back next summer." I said, wiping my eyes to get rid of the tears. I sent them all a smile and trudged slowly downhill to where Argus waiting. He nodded towards me as I got into the van. I waved goodbye to my friends as I was driven away from camp, my home.

Supposedly, I have a younger cousin by the name of Isaac Lahey. His mother died and his father was murdered. I sighed, taking out my sketchbook and drew the arch that welcomed demigods to Camp Half-Blood.

Goodbye, New York.

Hello, Beacon Hills.


End file.
